


just started dating

by daltonacademyfightclub



Series: real (and not real) Americans [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling five different prompts taken from <a href="http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/136624584316/just-started-dating-aus">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. foodgasm

**Author's Note:**

> “I came over for dinner and tried your cooking for the first time and you’re such a good cook I’m practically having an orgasm over here, oh my god……… stop laughing at me!” AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I came over for dinner and tried your cooking for the first time and you’re such a good cook I’m practically having an orgasm over here, oh my god……… stop laughing at me!” AU

“Give me access to a _real_ kitchen - not just that little kitchenette thing in the hotel rooms - and I’ll  make us a feast, babe. Promise.” Jack massaged Antonio’s shoulders after he finished his match with Tyson just minutes before. He wasn’t sure where the two of them, Antonio’s tag partner and Natalya, had run off to, but he wasn’t about to go swinging open janitor’s closets to find out.

“You were great out there,” he continued, pressing a kiss to the top of Antonio’s head. “Swingin’ and swingin’ and swingin’...”

“All this talk about swinging is making me dizzy,  _bärchen_ ,” Antonio said with a soft chuckle. “But I am happy I’m finished until Monday.”

Jack draped his arms around Antonio’s front, ignoring how sticky the drying sweat from the match felt against his skin. Sometimes it was good to be underutilized: he still got a paycheck at the end of the day, still wrestled a handful of matches both dark and aired every year, but got to be there whenever Antonio’s schedule cleared up. It was good for the soul to occasionally act like a normal couple in their apartment with normal nine-to-five jobs and free weekends.

“I’m happy too,” Jack agreed, smiling as his boyfriend turned his head ever so slightly to look at him and kiss his cheek. “I think we can get a few days to ourselves at home if we leave tonight.”

“How?” Antonio wrinkled his nose, and with good reason. He knew from experience that Jack was averse to either of them driving through the night and royally fucking up their sleep schedules.

“There’s a train station not far from the arena. We go back to the hotel, pack our bags, and grab one of the red-eye rides back to Virginia.” Jack rhythmically tapped his fingers against Antonio’s upper stomach. “C’mon, ‘Tonio. You and I back at home… it’s ‘bout time I officially christen the kitchen.”

Antonio cocked his head to the side. “Sex?”

It was easy to forget that despite Antonio being fluent in more languages than one person could possibly need that some things got lost in translation, especially when they had multiple meanings. Jack took it upon himself to only explain the necessary ones.

Jack laughed. “Well, not _exactly_ , but we can do that too.”

* * *

The two of them caught the 11:30 Amtrak out of Atlanta’s Peachtree Station, Antonio snuggled up between the window and Jack for the majority of the thirteen and a half hour-long ride. They had the money to spring for actual beds, but Jack had insisted on just getting coach seats.

“The train’s not going to go any faster if we’re lying down, and believe me,” he said, leaning in at the turnstile to whisper his next few words, “it’s way easier to jerk you off under a blanket sitting up than trying to maneuver in the trundle beds.”

Antonio nearly tripped on air at that while Jack just smirked and rolled his suitcase away. Sure enough, his boyfriend kept his promise on the train, though the blanket was a little too thin for his girth _and_ his liking.

“It’s a good thing that we skipped breakfast, so you’ll be extra hungry for lunch,” Jack said as the two of them walked the five or so blocks from the train station to their apartment. Jack had mentioned something about it being nice that they were so close to the station when they were first looking for places to live, but Antonio hadn’t thought anything about it.

“Do we even _have_ food in the kitchen, _liebling_?” he asked, putting down the handle of his suitcase to carry it up the stairs. “It would be old by now.” 

“Nah, we cleaned out the fridge, ‘member?” Jack did the same, following Antonio up. “But I can walk to the store and pick up groceries while you lie down and relax.”

Antonio unlocked the front door, letting Jack go in first. “Please get a, uh… Uber. Or something. I don’t like you walking around alone, no matter where we are.” He waited until Jack put his bag down in the bedroom before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Or take me with you? You’ll have a lot to carry back...”

Jack smiled, turning around. “I’ll be fine. I’ll take that little cart-thing we bought with me to wheel everything back.” He stepped forward and kissed Antonio lightly. “Stop worrying and get excited for my amazing cooking skills.”

He wasn’t a nervous wreck when Jack left (quite the opposite, actually - it was nice to just unwind and watch TV on a couch that belonged to him), but he still missed having his arms around his _bärchen_ during this quiet time. There was something far more comforting about being at home with the promise of a home-cooked meal than anything he and Jack had gotten up to on the road.

“Honey, I’m home,” Jack called as Antonio heard the door open and the sound of a rattling metal cart enter the apartment. “Chicken was on sale, so we’re having that. And dessert.”

“Dessert?” Antonio got up to help him, tying the blanket he had draped over him around his neck. “You’re going to make me fat and then they won’t let me wrestle.” He peered inside the cart: there were chicken thighs, quite a few root vegetables, and more that he couldn’t see peeking out of the freezer bag. “What are you making?”

“It’s a surprise. Now, go, go on.” Jack nudged him out of the way gently, though he didn’t shirk away from the kiss Antonio planted on his cheek. “Go back to watching foreign films without me.”

Antonio smirked. It was a shame that Jack only spoke English. He missed out on a lot of good movies. “They’re not foreign films to _me_.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you made all this, Jackie,” Antonio said as Jack produced another bowl from the kitchen, this time filled with garlic mashed potatoes. “It’s not even time for lunch anymore, but this is… this is more than just dinner.”

Jack had to admit he’d outdone himself. It was more summer than fall at the moment, but he had a minor Thanksgiving feast on the table as is. Beer-braised chicken thighs (with the rest of the bottle polished off by yours truly), some brown sugar yam thing he made on a whim when he saw that they were on sale, the aforementioned potatoes, crescent rolls (pre-packaged, but _still_ ), and his mom’s famous earthquake cake still in the oven, staying warm for when the two of them were finished. This was a meal made for at least four, maybe six people, and yet it would be just a couple of wrestlers polishing it off.

“So I made leftovers,” Jack said with a shrug, scooting the pan containing the chicken thighs closer to his boyfriend. “Get some of everything, though. Give it a try.”

Antonio took more of the chicken than anything else (typical lifter, trying to keep his protein up), but managed to get a decent serving of everything on his plate. Jack, on the other hand, loaded up on mashed potatoes - the yams would be better after a reheating but Antonio not knowing that wouldn’t hurt him - and chicken, putting a couple of crescent rolls on the edge.

The only person outside of his family that got to taste Jack’s cooking was Zeb, but that was just a one-off, something he’d whipped up when they’d had dinner at Jack’s parents’ house as they cruised through Oklahoma one time. Zeb had said it was pretty good, but the fact that he was not only Jack’s manager but had also been hitting the Jim Beam a little liberally that night might have affected his declaration. Hopefully, Jack prayed, Antonio would really like everything. At least it _looked_ good.

“Jack, this is…” Antonio said quietly, making Jack look up, concerned.

“It’s what?”

“It’s… it’s _heavenly_.” Antonio took another bite, and Jack noticed before it entered his mouth that there was a little bit of everything on there, roll not included. “ _Parbleu_! Jackie, you… you are making food more often.” Antonio pointed his fork at Jack before stabbing it rather viciously into a piece of chicken. “ _Incredibile_ , Jackie, incredible.”

Jack couldn’t help but blush. He wasn’t trying to literally make Antonio marvel at his cooking, but if that’s what happened, well… he had a tried-and-true trick up his sleeve.

“I’m glad you like it, babe,” Jack said as he got up, heading to the kitchen to open up the stove. _Showtime._ “But before you eat too much of that, you have to remember to leave room for dessert.”

Before he even got the knife out of its wooden holder, he heard Antonio moan from the other room. “Jackie, you’re gonna kill me.”

“You love me,” Jack countered, cutting a single slice of the perfectly-marbled cake out and onto a small glass plate. It was still hot, but not so much that it was going to stop his boyfriend from devouring it as soon as he set it down in front of him. “And you’re gonna _love_ this.”

He brought it out like a gift to a king, setting it down with a clean fork in front of Antonio’s main dinner plate. “Momma Swagger’s earthquake cake. Whole bunch goin’ on in there, but it’s good as hell.” Jack kissed the top of Antonio’s head, grinning. “Enjoy.”

Antonio chuckled a little and picked up the clean fork, taking off a corner piece that had pieces of coconut poking out. Jack stayed standing, crossing his arms over his chest in anticipation. He’d made this cake under his mom’s supervision dozens of times, but he wasn’t successful until he knew what Antonio thought of it.

When he saw Antonio close his eyes, tilt his head back slightly, and make a noise that was half groan and half “mmm”, he knew he’d done the job.

“Good?” Jack asked with a smirk, chuckling at Antonio’s reaction. He knew it was good - he’d know for a _long_ time it was good - but it typically didn’t garner _this_ kind of reaction. “You’re making those sounds you do when I’m givin’ you head.”

“ _Piantala_ ,” Antonio said, opening his eyes to shoot him a soft glare. “Shush up about me.”

“So you like it?” Jack asked again, muscling into Antonio’s lap after he got another bite in. “I’m taking it as a yes.”

“ _Oui. Ja. Sì._ Yes. I don’t know how many different ways you want me to say it.” Antonio pecked Jack on his temple before holding a forkful up to Jack’s mouth. “Eat. It’s so good.”

“I’ve eaten my fair share of cake, believe me,” Jack tried to explain, but Antonio pressed on, practically tapping the fork again Jack’s lower lip. “Oh, fine.” He ate the bite off Antonio’s fork, smiling when he realized it tasted just like how he remembered it, just like home. “I _did_ do a good job.”

Antonio nodded and went back to eating the cake himself. “You did wonderful,” he said around a mouthful before raising one of his eyebrow. “And as a thank you, I’ll let you have a second dessert again tonight.”


	2. super soakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We were about to have our first bath together and I was feeling a bit self conscious but then I noticed how much freaking BUBBLE BATH YOU HAVE HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT FOR…………… actually please can we have bubbles? I’m secretly just a kid okay” AU

“Remind me why we shelled out extra for this room?” Jack asked, lugging his single suitcase a gym bag behind him. “Not all of us are putting on ‘match of the year’-level shows, ‘Tonio.”

“It has a jacuzzi bathtub,” Antonio explained, unceremoniously dropping his own suitcase on the single king-size bed that the two of them were sharing for the night and walking back past him to the bathroom. “We needed this bathtub to relax tonight.”

Jack frowned, heaving his gym bag off of his shoulder and onto the bed next to his boyfriend’s suitcase. Sure, he could be a little too thrifty on occasion (there were maybe five things that Jack thought buying brand-name for was absolutely necessary), but splurging on frivolous things like jacuzzi bathtubs and _cashmere socks, Antonio, seriously_ were absolutely beyond him.

It didn’t help that a big tub just meant that Antonio would be in there soaking, naked, for hours in warm water. And even though he’d passed by Antonio in ice baths at the trainers many times both before and after they started dating, something about the idea of what was going to go down tonight made Jack feel like he was just a handful of rose petals away from being in a cheesy gay porno.

“Jackie, it has _jets_!” Antonio exclaimed. “Come in here, come see!”

Jack rolled his eyes but walked to the bathroom anyway, looking at the jacuzzi tub like he was asked to do. It honestly reminded him more of his Auntie Shirley’s handicapped tub more than anything else, but Antonio seemed so pleased that it would be rude to try and ruin it for him.

“It probably looks better with water in it,” Jack teased, bumping Antonio’s side and grinning. “I’m happy you’re happy, babe.”

Antonio immediately started stripping, startling Jack back a step. He’d seen his fair share of toned male bodies given his line of work, but even though ring gear didn’t leave much to the imagination, it was different when it was just him and Antonio alone.

“You going to join me?” Antonio asked, snapping Jack back to reality when he realized that he had just been gawking at his boyfriend’s package for close to a minute. Now that it was out in the open, swinging free - and Jesus Christ, it was actually _swinging_ \- Jack had to find somewhere else to look.

“Uh, I’m fine for tonight,” Jack said and nodded for emphasis, walking back out of the bathroom to ignore the funny look he knew Antonio was going to give him.

He was already regretting his decision and lying on the bed flipping through channels as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom. It was lonesome in there without Antonio, and really, he’d probably have to take a shower later anyway.

A couple of minutes later, he heard Antonio call from the bathroom again. “Jack, _liebling_ , can you come in here please?”

Jack got up, listening to the swishing of the water as Antonio likely got himself more comfortable or presentable for Jack to walk in. Sure enough, when he walked in he got the full view of Antonio’s body half-underwater, his bare feet poking out on the other side of the tub while what he was embarrassed for looking at in the first place was obscured by the ripples from one of the jacuzzi jets.

“You’re really missing out, Jackie,” Antonio said with a smile, pulling his feet back into the bathtub carefully. “If I hold you, there is room for two.”

“I’m fine,” Jack said weakly, though the thought of the warm water and his boyfriend’s invitation was making him feel a little funny down south. “You need me to get you something?”

“Could you get me the purple bottle from my suitcase, please?” Antonio smiled. “I cannot bathe without it.”

Jack gave him a funny look but nodded, heading back out to get the bottle like he wanted. It was probably something foreign, like Icelandic bath salts or something like that. It seemed like every week Antonio had something that Jack had never seen or tried before, almost always imported. How he got things shipped to whatever hotel they happened to be staying in, Jack would never know. Secret Swiss witchcraft, probably.

When he produced the bottle from the front pocket of Antonio’s suitcase, he nearly laughed out loud. “Lavender bubble bath?” He walked back into the bathroom, holding the bottle out with a grin. “You know, you have a choice: gay or European.”

“Why not both?” Antonio replied with a cheeky grin of his own in reply, leaning forward to take the bottle from Jack’s outstretched arm. “This is the first bottle; I plan to use the other one the next time I can stay in a room with a tub like this.”

“You have _another_?” Now Jack was laughing. “Look at you, Mr. Smooth Foreigner stocking up on bubble bath.” He watched as Antonio poured half the bottle right into the water, swishing it around the jets with one hand. It looked pretty nice, if he was being honest.

“Would you like to join me?” Antonio asked, placing the bottle on the side of the tub. “My offer still stands.”

 _What kind of guy can’t even have a bubble bath with his own boyfriend?_ Jack asked himself, watching as the water turned a foggy white with purple-tinged foam. He and Antonio had only been dating two or so months but were working together for much longer, so it wasn’t like Jack didn’t _know_ him.

“Alright, alright.” Jack pulled his shirt over his head first. “Scoot a little bit over; I’m getting in.”

Antonio beamed as Jack stripped down to his skivvies first. “I get to see _all_ of my Jackie tonight. Lucky me.”

“It doesn’t compare to you, but I’m glad you like it,” Jack said, blushing and taking off his boxers before trying not to slip as he lowered himself into the water slowly. “Jeez, I feel like a kid again.” He looked back at Antonio, who moved to put his head down on Jack’s shoulder. “All I’m missing is a rubber duck.”

“I can order one of those tomorrow,” Antonio offered. “If you would so like.”

“Nah, I’ll manage,” Jack said with smile, kissing Antonio lightly on the nose as he was lifted into the other man’s lap. “I’ve already got my bathing buddy right here.”


	3. two-pump chump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m really REALLY attracted to you and the first time we had sex I came way too quickly and got super embarrassed about it but you just found it endearing and now you won’t stop smiling at me... OMG I need to bury my face in this pillow for a thousand years” AU

“I have never been so humiliated in my life.” Jack laid back down against the pillows, the first thin cover sliding up against his softening erection as he tried to get the hotel mattress to swallow him up whole.

“I don’t know,” Antonio said, turning on his side to face Jack from where he was still on top of the covers. “I thought that it was great.”

Jack looked at him skeptically. “While it lasted. While _I_ lasted.”

Antonio scoffed. “We spent a lot of time touching each other beforehand, Jackie, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m surprised _I_ did not come as well.” Jack felt his face heat up as Antonio chuckled. “Look at you, all pink.”

“Shuddup.” Jack looked down at himself, unable to look at his boyfriend since he wasn’t taking him seriously at the moment. “Maybe it’s because I’m still wearing socks.” He tilted his head up  to gesture to Antonio’s bare, sockless feet. “You’re not wearing socks.”

“I’m pretty sure socks don’t have anything to do with it,” Antonio supplied unhelpfully, leaning over and rubbing circles in Jack’s chest. “This happens to everyone, _liebling_. My first time having sex, I had already - uh, how do you say it? - reached climax before we were able to get fully naked. It was extremely embarrassing.”

Jack closed his eyes, wanting to get up but enjoying Antonio’s hand on him too much to do anything about it. “And how old were you when this happened, hm? Couldn’t’ve been older than eighteen.”

He opened his eyes up just enough to see Antonio turn red in the face as well. “I was sixteen, but that is not the point.” Antonio moved closer to him, almost to the point where he was pressed up against Jack’s side. “You know, technically you did finish rather early, but I think you’re forgetting something…”

Oh. _Oh._ “You’re still up for it?” Jack looked down at his boyfriend’s cock, still half-hard but slowly filling back to its full length once he snaked a hand down his side to stroke the head slowly.

“I am _always_ ‘up for it’,” Antonio said with a sly grin, biting his lower lip and thrusting into Jack’s hand shallowly. “Besides, you -”

“You talk too much,” Jack cut him off, watching as Antonio’s smile turned into a silent moan when he stroked further down the shaft. “Maybe I should’ve gotten you off ‘fore I even started.” He didn’t give Antonio a chance to reply, choosing to push himself down the bed so he could be face-to-face with Antonio’s dick. “Maybe it would’ve made a difference.”

“Doubt it,” Antonio murmured just as Jack took Antonio’s dick into his mouth and made him moan out loud this time. It was a slight jab, but not one that Jack wasn’t going to make him pay for somehow. Although this was the first time that they had been intimate past the point of mutual masturbation together, Jack knew from past experience that he was good with his mouth.

Jack put a hand on Antonio’s hip to balance himself as he moved his head slowly up and down, slowly working his way to the base in one fell swoop as he clenched the fist not currently on his boyfriend in the covers and took him all the way down.

“Jackie,” Antonio whimpered, his own hand moving down to cup the back of Jack’s head lightly. “Jackie, do that again.”

He did just that, swiping his tongue over the vein curving up Antonio’s cock as he rose a second time. “Good?” Jack asked hoarsely, trying to remember when he had last blew someone when he heard how his voice sounded out loud. “You can tell me if it’s good or not.”

“ _Très bien,_ ” Antonio replied, using the hand on the back of Jack’s head to lead him back up slowly for a kiss. “I want you to ride me, _mon chéri_.”

“Huh?” Jack pulled back slightly after Antonio put his head back down on the pillow. Him riding Antonio would be awfully close to what they had been doing earlier, and, if he was being honest, he kind of wanted to draw this out for a while.

“I’ll last,” his boyfriend assured him, pulling him back in for another kiss. “I want to feel you, Jackie. I want you to feel _me_.”

Jack twisted a little bit uncomfortably, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to figure out how he was going to do this in a way that both of them could work with. “Jackie?” Antonio asked softly, furrowing his brow. “Jack?”

Jack looked back up at him. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Here, let me just…” He started moving back down the bed before Antonio stopped him with a hand on his upper arm.

“You’re not fine about it,” Antonio replied, and just like he had for months now, saw right through Jack’s defenses. “We don’t have to do anything else if you do not want to. I do not… I do not expect you to do anything for me that you do not want to do.”

“We can do it,” Jack said, looking back up at Antonio, “just not tonight, ‘right?”

Antonio nodded. “Of course, _bärchen_.” He smiled before puckering his lips slightly, having to wait only a moment before Jack’s lips were against his.

“Besides, this is not all that bad,” Antonio continued after they pulled apart, Jack lying back down against him, putting his head on Antonio’s chest. “It just means that we get to try again later.” He looked down at Jack, who laughed slightly and smiled back.

“Yeah, you’d like that, huh?” Jack replied, kissing the bottom of Antonio’s chin. “A personal best.”


	4. berry unhelpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You had no idea that I am allergic to X food/medicine/flowers and now I’m pretty sure I’m having a reaction and we’re gonna have to go to the emergency room like I’ll be fine but just fucking kiss me rly good in case I die okay, okay” AU

“Blackberries? Really?” Jack was dumbstruck as Antonio clutched his throat, looking through his bag to find his epi-pen. “I could’ve sworn that that tart you had last week -”

“Blue…” he gasped out, knocking perfectly folded clothes out of the way to get to the inside pocket of the duffle bag. He couldn’t bring himself to waste precious oxygen on swearing aloud, so he decided to go with frantically digging instead. “Jackie… help, here!” His voice was hoarse already, and Antonio wondered if he needed to just stop searching and go to the emergency room right away.

Apparently Jack had the same idea. “Babe, I think we should go to the emergency room, alright?” He helped Antonio stand up - and was the room spinning around him or was he just going out of his mind? - and walked them both out of the apartment to the rental car waiting outside. They had to be in Charleston tomorrow, but it looked like those plans were very much cancelled.

He waited on the passenger’s side as Jack locked the apartment door and hurried back out to the car. “We’re gonna get you to the hospital as soon as possible, ‘kay, babe?” Antonio felt himself fading out as the car started, but also felt one of Jack’s hands over his, cursing when he could not.

“Dammit, ‘Tonio, stay awake!”

It wasn’t the appropriate term for the moment, but “ _Scusa_ ” was all Antonio managed to breathe out before his mind and the world around him went blank.

* * *

When Antonio woke up, everything was blindingly white.

“Oh, good,” he heard Jack say softly. “You’re finally awake.”

Antonio’s eyes slowly adjusted as he reached his hand out in the direction of his boyfriend’s voice, smiling softly when the huddled blond man came fully into his view. Jack looked a little worse for wear, the purplish bags under his eyes that always seemed to come after a rough show revealing themselves as Jack rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn’t currently holding Antonio’s.

They were going to be late (or absent) from shows who knew how long, and Antonio had the niggling feeling that Jack, not him, was going to catch the brunt of it from their bosses when they finally had the chance to meet. For some reason, Jack just could not seem to stay in the good graces of the people who signed his paycheck every month.

“ _Désolé,_ ” he mumbled, watching as Jack managed a half-smile and shrugged, not letting go of Antonio’s hand.

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” Jack admitted, shifting his hand from over to under Antonio’s, his thumb rubbing up against the back of Antonio’s hand. It was only then that Antonio realized that Jack was holding the hand that didn’t have a finger monitor clamped upon it. “You were out for a while.”

“How long, exactly?” He felt foolish all of a sudden, looking around at the starched and sterile hospital room with a slight air of disgust. The last time he had been hospitalized for issues pertaining to his allergies was when he was a child. This was not entirely new, but it was an unwelcome situation.

“‘Bout an hour and a half,” Jack replied, still rubbing his hand. “Apparently since you had so much of the muffin -”

“The entire thing.”

“Yeah - ‘pparently it knocked you out for a lot longer than the doctors expected. They had to pump your stomach and everything.” Antonio watched as Jack turned to pick up a laminated menu of things he could order from the hospital cafeteria, holding it in his free hand. “Got a pretty good selection here, but knowing your champagne tastes, you’re just gonna have to suffer through it.”

Antonio scoffed goodnaturedly. He must not be as close to his deathbed as he had originally thought during the attack, not if his Jackie was back to teasing him like usual. “I’m sure I will manage.”

Jack smiled more naturally at that. _I must have scared him senseless, my poor Jackie,_ Antonio thought to himself, squeezing Jack’s hand in his. Come to think of it, Antonio realized that he had never actually disclosed to Jack that he had a severe blackberry allergy. Maybe it was because it was so specific of a cause or the fact that the only other flare-up he’d had was with Tyson and his epi-pen nearby, but it didn’t seem like information worth sharing for all the time they’d known one another.

“I’m sure you will,” Jack replied. “But now would be a good time to let me know if there is anything else that you could be hospitalized for. Y’know, the basics: other allergies, a heart murmur, glass bones and paper skin…”

He trailed off and smirked, making Antonio do the same thing in return. His boyfriend was ridiculous, but he could be even more so. “I believe that I am allergic to not being kissed by my _bärchen_ ,” Antonio said, winking. “It is a good thing that I am already in the hospital, because it appears I might die if -”

With that, Jack leaned forward over the hospital bed railing and pressed a kiss to Antonio’s lips mid-sentence, making him smile and kiss back in reply. It was a dumb request, but he would be dumb any day if it meant that he got Jackie’s lips on him.

“Better?” Jack asked as he pulled away a moment later, squeezing Antonio’s hand.

“ _Ja_ ,” he replied. “I think I can make it now.”


	5. eggplant Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you pick THAT emoji to go by my contact name oh my god you beautiful weirdo” AU

Jack figured that he wasn’t being too bad of a boyfriend if he was on Antonio’s phone without him knowing just this once. After all, Antonio somehow always managed to have the most cutting-edge apps, the best games, and since apparently his attention span for them was shorter than what Jack would have expected, the line-up changed every month or so. It was like a whole new experience every time he was on.

Still, two things stayed the same: Antonio’s lockscreen, which was a picture of him and Jack eating ice cream on one of the European tours, and his actual background, the Swiss flag. When it came down to it, Jack didn’t mind those two things remaining constant.

He was about five minutes into yet another game of 2048 when he realized that he didn’t know what his boyfriend had set for his contact name in his phone. Jack just had “Tonio” and a single red heart for Antonio, but considering how unbelievable sappy Antonio could be sometimes, his was probably adorable and had way more emojis.

He tapped on the little icon labeled ‘Contacts’ and began scrolling down Antonio’s address book. He wasn’t at B for _Bärchen_ , so he figured that he was down under J. When he got there, it skipped right from Fandango with the dancing lady in the red dress to Jey with the two-guy emoji three letters down.

Jack frowned. _Well, who the fuck am I?_ A few more swipes revealed he wasn’t at S either, and he was positive that this was the phone that Antonio used for people in the WWE, himself included out of convenience.

 _Maybe I’m under another pet name,_ Jack considered, but considering that there was no _Schnuckiputzi_ in the book either, it couldn’t be that. He went back up to darling: _Liebling_. No dice.

Antonio was getting out of the shower in the adjoining room, Jack barely paying attention when the spray ended and the semi-soft humming of some drinking song began. “I’m gonna figure this shit out,” Jack mumbled to himself as he got up from the hotel armchair and took Antonio’s phone to the bathroom with him. “Babe?”

“ _Oui?_ ” Antonio was halfway through getting a towel wrapped around his waist, another smaller one around his neck when Jack thrust the phone in his face.

“Where am I in here?” When Antonio blinked in surprise, he wiggled it a little bit. “What’s my name in here?”

“You’re under V,” his boyfriend said simply, turning around to look at his back in the misty mirror. “Only one there.”

Sure enough, when Jack looked under V, there was only one entry underneath the letter: _Verlobter_ with the eggplant emoji and a single red heart afterwards.

“‘Ver-lobster’?” Jack tried, frowning as he tried to make sense of the word. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ _Verlobter_ ,” Antonio corrected him, turning back around to look at him before sounding it out slowly for him. “Fehr-lobe-tuhr. German.”

“I figured,” Jack replied, more relieved to see that he was listed somewhere rather than how his listing was actually pronounced. “I was just making sure, just… curious, s’all.” He turned around the head back out to the main room before Antonio spoke again.

“Don’t you want to know what it means?” he asked, making Jack turn around. “I rather think you’ll like it.”

Jack thought about it himself for a moment, giving it a guess. “It’s like ‘honey’, right? Something like that.”

Antonio shook his head no, and Jack wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. If it was a German pet name, he figured he had most of them down already. It didn’t make sense for it not to be something like that. “Is it like, I’unno, ‘asshole’ or something? Endearing insult?”

“Asshole’s _arschloch_ , and no.” Antonio looked really pleased with himself. “It’s sweet.”

Antonio walked toward him with one hand holding up his towel, taking his phone back out of Jack’s hand with the other. “Use the Google for it.”

“It’s just ‘Google it’, babe,” Jack explained before taking Antonio’s phone back. “I’ll Google it on yours since mine’s in there.” He pulled up Google through its app, typing out ‘ _verlobter_ in English’ and pressing the enter key before looking back up at his boyfriend. “I don’t believe you. I bet it’s tacky.”

“Just read the translation and quit being a child,” Antonio said with a smile, lifting his chin slightly to gesture back to the phone.

Jack looked back down at the automatic Google translation that was at the top of the page. One box had _Verlobter_ in it… the other, fiancé.

“Oh.” _Oh, wow._ Jack looked back up at his boyfriend - his fiancé? - who looked downright delighted with himself. “But you didn’t propose to me.”

“I’m trying to figure out how exactly I want to do it,” Antonio explained before taking his phone back. “But I wanted to get used to the word first, calling you that. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Jack said softly, looking down at the tile floor between them for a moment before looking back up. “But, hey, wait. What’s that eggplant s’posed to mean?”

Antonio was back at the sink, having set his phone on top of the folded towels next to it. “Jackie,” he said patiently, and Jack could see their eyes meet and a smirk on Antonio’s face in the mirror. “You know for a damn fact what you’ve got between your legs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google the title (NSFW) if you want to know what it means. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> An earthquake cake (plus its recipe, of course) can be found [here](http://thefirstyearblog.com/earthquake-cake/).


End file.
